


Fighting a Wrecker

by ColorTeal



Series: Cliffjumper Lived AU [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Minor Injuries, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffjumper challenges Wheeljack to a friendly wresting challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting a Wrecker

Cliffjumper and Wheeljack both were warrior class, and with the Autobot-Decepticon war, both had a several hundred thousand years of experience when it came to battle.

Wheeljack cracked a grin when Cliff proposed a match to him. He liked to keep his skills sharp... Cliffjumper just wanted to see what it was like to fight a Wrecker.

After Ratchet sanctioned himself a perimeter upon hearing about the match amd claiming that "if either of you break anything, I'll be welding you to the wall.", they started with their agreement: servo combat only, no weapons, best two out of three.

"I don't go easy, Cliff, not even on fellow Autobots." Wheeljack warned, servos locked on Cliffjumper's shoulders.

"Who said I wanted easy, Wheeljack?" Cliff laughed. "If I wanted easy then I'd go find some Decepticons."

That was all the Wrecker needed to bash his helm against his opponent. Cliff gripped tighter and pushed back, but Wheeljack's pede slipped and and tripped the red mech onto his side. A quick roll to his back and a forceful kick with both legs kept Wheeljack at bay long enough to get his servos on the ground and get back up.

Not fast enough, Wheeljack was back and grabbed at a pede, digits wrapping securely around the plating and dragging Cliffjumper along the ground. With enough momentum built up, Cliff scrabbled for anything to grab onto as he was slammed into the base wall hard.

"I thought you'd be better at this." Wheeljack taunted, letting go and backing up. "Get up, I thought you were a one-bot army?"

"That was good!" Cliff laughed back before charging, ramming headfirst into his opponent, and even with Wheeljack clawing at his back, he kept moving, until a concrete wall stopped him. Wheeljack groaned from being so forcefully pinned.

"Bet your processor aches from that." Wheeljack shuffled, trying to find Cliff's horns.

"Not really."

"What, do you just ram into mechs all the time, what are you, thick-helmed?"

"I hope so!"

He found Cliff's silver horns and wrapped his servos around tight and pushed away before twisting and pushing down, leaning over the red bot.

Without losing his grin, Cliffjumper gripped at white plating and with everything he had, lifted Wheeljack up and over, crashing him face-first into the floor.

He let go, rolled and pushed himself back onto his pedes while watching Wheeljack do the same, and enjoying his dented brows and chin, seeing his face scuffed all over.

"Looks like we got ourselves a draw now, Cliff." Wheeljack rubbed his own cheek.

"I don't know about you, but I got plenty more energy." Cliffjumper said.

"You're lucky it's only one more round because I've outlasted entire squadrons." Wheeljack replied, moving forward and swinging a fist that collided with his target in a noisy crash.

Words weren't enough again; Cliff swung back and his strike left a nice dark scrape in wheeljack. Hit after hit they both left scuffs, scrapes, dents and paint on eachother's armor.

A duck, one missed swing, and Cliff got a painful kick to his back that finished sending him into the floor with an echoing crash.

A pede kept him on the ground, the winner happy to let some of his weight sit on the bot as he leaned down with a victorious smile.

"Wreck 'n' Rule."

* * *

 

"You wrestled Wheeljack today, huh?" Arcee held Cliff's massive forearm in her silver servos.

"How can you ev-"

"White paint transfers."

"Oh, those." Cliffjumper laughed, watching Arcee subspace her personal repair kit, small but it would help repair smaller dents and scratches.

Jack took his helmet off. "Did you win?" he asked, dumping his backpack to the side.

"Hah! No, Jack." Cliff put a banged-up servo to the ground, carefully lifting the human up to him and Arcee.

"Well, he let you live." Arcee popped another dent, smiling as she worked. "So there's always next time, Cliff."

A very short pause occured before the red bot moved with intentions of challenging Wheeljack to a rematch right then and there, but the blue motorcycle's grip pulled him back, her optics on Jack who had fallen into Cliff's palm from all the movement.

"'Next time' has to be later, Cliff." Arcee said. 

"You're banged up enough as is." Jack added, on his stomach as he peeked over the edge of Cliffjumper's servo that held him.

"Alright." Cliff kissed the side of Arcee's helm as she returned to patching him up. "Later, and I'll beat him next time."


End file.
